John
SPOLIERS EVERYWHERE!!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!! AUDIO FILE, 2126: I never thought one day the robots might have taken over. I knew something would happen if those DAMNED SCIENCIST DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!!! The scientist's implanted feelings and emotions in the stupid machines, I think they might find and kill me. Some of the humans left earth to find a new home but 50% stayed due to not having enough spacecraft's and the rest were executed. I'll upload my conciseness to one of the robots to befriend them. Then I will get my revenge for killing my daughter and wife, those heartless bastards... Biography John Marshall Logan was born on April, 17, 2098 in a middle-class family, his parents were scientist for I.S.C (international scientist center). there job there was to make robots and other types of A.I machines, all the scientist thought the automatic A.I and imported emotions was a terrible idea and would cause an uprising. around 2110 John got into science, he enrolled into a science school but before he went to the school a war had started between humans and robots, some of the humans built shuttles to escape to a new planet. Only 50% of the human race made it off the earth while the others were left on earth to hide or be executed. he (john) decided to join the army and kill the robots, all the other humans died by either starvation or execution including his wife and daughter (his wife died by firing squad and his daughter supposedly died in a bomb explosion) he recorded a message about the uprising before uploading his conciseness to a dead robot. What John didn't realize that if he uploaded his conciseness to the robot his memory would be erased. he was reborn and reactivated on 2130. (summary, not main story) history in robot revolution he was exported to the 17th sniper division where he meet his platoon. they had to extract the fuel that keeps the robots alive named pellet. the shortage of this fuel caused a civil war between the robots. After an explosion wiped out most of the platoon leaving only few including john still alive, He had to be put in another platoon meeting a new crew. They had to find this supposed fuel to get everybodys tanks up. having to fight his way though battles to get the fuel. captain MIV-5 planned to find this in an enemy base only to find he has been working for them. The platoon realizing they can't get the fuel in time to save them selves lieutenant HIZ-32 and (choice only) EJV-19 (yourself) or private K-9 sacrifice there pellet to sustain the life of the platoon. Battle Of AREA #12/prelude (New Jersey) After cleaning out a horde of mutated lions, the whole 17th sniper division found a radio signal in a old factory in which is a hangout for local robot rebels and gangs selling illegal drugs for robots and androids as a replacement for pellet (which just burned the pellet faster then slower). Squad FATMAN (the robots at the factory) contact squad LITTLE BOY to tell them about the mutated lion attack and the factory, the SARS (enemy robots) ambush's the squad. The reason why they attacked the team is because there were pellet mines buried underground of the factory, the SARS were worried that the division were going to find these mine and hunt for pellet. The leader of squad FATMAN (name or model unknown) and 21 other robots find a tunnel to other parts of the factory while the 15 others stayed behind to make sure the SARS wouldn't kill them, this tunnel led them to a upper part of the factory to where some of the pellet was stored. The SARS were just on top waiting for them, the leader of squad FATMAN realizes they can't any of the pellet due to the firefight so the leader goes up to the main controls and hits the self-destruct button putting the factory in danger. The factory explodes and most of the SARS squad is killed, but sadly most of FATMAN were killed only 10 remained including john/EJV-19. a rescue team finds the survivors and john is sent to the repair division in order to be fixed before his pellet runs out. This is where the game begins...